1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water sample collecting devices and is more particularly directed to such a device having an open ended tubular member with a rotatable valve at each end for collecting and containing a sample of water taken from a predetermined depth in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In location whereat a sample of water at a predetermined depth is desired, it is common to find the surface of the body of water to often be badly contaminated. In order to eliminate contamination problems, the water sampling devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,477 and 4,091,676, to the applicant herein, were developed. More specifically, a water sampler device was developed to have a hollow, rigid, tubular member with ball valves at each end that are in a closed position at the time the device is launched and are maintained closed for a relatively short period until the sampler device has reached a desired depth. At the desired depth the ball valves are rotated to an open position to permit water to flush through the tubular member until the tubular member has reached the depth at which the sample is to be taken. At this depth, the ball valves are then closed, and the tubular member is raised to the surface.
To accomplish the above described position changing of the ball valves, an elaborate mechanical system was created. To set these prior art water samplers, lanyards must be manually grasped and pulled until the pulleys to which they are attached rotate against the force of power cords to reach a position where the ball valves are initially closed and will thereafter rotate in two increments of 90.degree. when the lanyards are released.
In colder latitudes, the operation of grasping and forceably pulling the lanyards, and then locking the end of the lanyards into a latch proves to be very difficult, in that such operations must be conducted with gloves.
Accordingly, it can readily be seen that there is a need in the art for a water sampler device of the type described wherein the means for rotating the ball valves is mechanically simple and does not require manual dexterity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,676; 4,037,477; and 3,489,012, all to Niskin, are incorporated herein by specific reference.